In order to remain competitive in the home entertainment industry, manufacturers and service providers are increasing efforts to develop improved entertainment systems. A rapidly evolving type of entertainment system relates to a personal video recorder system. A personal video recorder system includes a large digital data storage device, such as a hard disk drive, for storing recorded audio and/or video programming in a digital format (without a videotape). The storage device enables the viewer to efficiently implement a time shifting function so that the viewer can watch the recorded program at a more convenient time. The personal video recorder system receives broadcast programs from a service provider, such as in the form of cable television, satellite, or other source of programming. The personal video recorder system also may employ a video compression system (e.g., an MPEG-2 format) in combination with an analog to digital converter for converting analog broadcast signals into a suitable digital format. Alternatively and/or additionally, the personal video recorder system may receive broadcast signals in digital format.
Locating missed episodes from a serial multimedia presentation can be extremely problematic and frustrating for most uses of personal video recorder systems. For example, users when faced with attempting to catch up with missed episodes have to date been consigned to locating summaries provided, for example, by program guides. Nevertheless, these summarizations typically do not effectively relate or stimulate patterns of memorability necessary to engender recall the missed or forgotten episodes.